Its a misunderstanding 2
When Mikki walked back to her class she heard whispering mostly she didnt care but this time...Back in the class room three girl named Yui, Aiko and Rei. Rei said "Hey Mikki you might be the 'Idol' of the whole school but that doesnt mean you have to reject him like that!" Mikki didnt say a thing for a few moment she sighed and said "Why would you care anyways? Or is it that you have a crush on him? And what else should i have said, other things would hurt him too you know?" "T-Tch.." Said Rei and after that "You dont know a thing about love hah i dont get why everyone loves you when you dont know it by yourself how too!!!" Rei raged, Yui and Aiko where shocked and Aiko putted a hand on Rei's Shoulder. "Thats enough. She doesnt deserve it...Lets go, class is about to start again.." and they walked away except for Yui who looked at Mikki. "Dont you..need to go with them too?" Mikki looked at her. "I dont dislike you..Mikki-San" she smiled. Mikki's eyes widened. "A-Are you serious?? o-or is it because i am the 'Idol' of the school?" Mikki said confused slightly sad. But Yui only smiled at her. "Its not because you are the 'Idol' of the school its because you are always yourself, and i like that about people! So please..Can i be your friend? " she bowed and after that the teacher came in. "Alright everyone lets start the lesson. Yui please go to your seat." "H-Hai!" She bowed walking to her seat. ~'~'~'~'~'~After School~'~'~'~'~'~ Mikki walked to Yui. "Y-Yui...about earlier..." Yui looked at her and said "What is it Mikki-San?" Mikki looked at her "Y-You asked if you could be my friend right? And here is my awnser..I will be happy as your friend so please take care of me" she bowed, Yui smiled brightly. "You dont have to bow Mikki-San~" "H-Huh? Ah Sorry a-and you dont have to call me with '-San'." Mikki said with a faint smile on her face. "H-Hai! Mikki!" Yui reacted back with her usual bright smile. "Say..Would you like to meet my parents?" Yui eyes widen. "H-Heh?! A-Are you sure??" "Of course i am sure" She said with a bright smile. "Okay! Lets do it then!" ~'~'~'~'~'~At The Ichinose Clan~'~'~'~'~'~ As always their butler welcomed the butler was quite handsome and young (I have dreams too you know TT^TT) When Yui looked at him she had a faint blush Mikki chuckled and whispered "You can have him" "I heard that miss Ichinose.." he said with a chuckle. Actually The boy was Mikki's only friend they have always been together but because of Mikki's and Yui's ranking in family's they go to a private school. "But..Who is this beautiful lady?" Yui blushed and bowed "I-Its Honozono Yui..Pleased to meet you!" The blonde handsome guy chuckled "Yui-Chan heh? How lovely my name is..." Category:Stories Category:Kaitsurinu-Chan Stories Category:School Category:Mysterious Category:Vampires